(The Story of Leon) The New Grand Chase
by SoulCross
Summary: Just another Grand Chase fanfic, it is about Leon, who is a new member of the new Grand Chase.
1. Prologue

- Prologue -

A dark cloud crosses over the sky on Xenia...

...

The dark cloud then released droplets of water. Then slowly, the number of droplets increased. It then became a rain...

...

"A rain... like from my past... and when Gaia gave that lion to me..." A young man stood in a balcony on a very high and tall tower. A flashback started as the rain was becoming stronger.

...

**[Flashback Starts]**

_A boy looked out the window as he sat a couch. He wondered why it rains, and how it works. He wondered and wondered until he saw a woman came in his room. She was revealed to be Gaia, who is also the Goddess of Life. And it seemed that he raised this boy._

_"Huh? You again..." The boy said as Gaia came in._

_"Leon..." Gaia walked to the boy._

_"Anyway... is something the matter, Gaia?" The boy, who's name was revealed to be Leon, questioned her._

_"Call me your Mother, will you? And also, come outside. I have something to show you." Gaia replied. "It's probably gonna excite you." She smiled._

_"Really? Well then, I'm in." Leon said as he followed Gaia outside to the living room. He saw a baby lion, which was Leon's most favorite animal which he always wanted in his whole life._

_"A lion, I can't believe it... Er, Mother, thank you very very much. I promise to take good care of him, I promise." Leon said as he looked to Gaia. Leon then ran to the lion and petted him._

_"Hey there... you okay?" Leon said to the Lion. He then carried him and goes into his room. Before he opened the door, he looked at Gaia._

_"Mother, wait..." Leon said._

_"Is something wrong?" Gaia answered._

_"I have a question, what does he eat?" Leon questioned her again._

_"Didn't you know? He's a lion. They are carnivores, so he eats meat." Gaia answered Leon's question._

_"Yeah.. okay." Leon said as he opened the door._

_"Hm.. what should we do?" Leon said as he sat in the same couch and thought.._

_"Oh, I almost forgot, I have to give you a name..." Leon said as he looked at his companion, who was fast asleep. Leon left a smile on his face._

**[Flashback Ends]**

...

"...I won't ever forget you for giving me that companion. He truly helped me... thank you, again, eh." Leon said quietly as he goes into a room to start his day.

* * *

Sorry if I had mistakes with my english. I'm Japanese actually.

Well, what do you think about the Prologue? Was it too much...? Anyway, next chapter will come tomorrow.

Also, give reviews, thanks.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Forest

Sorry for being late, everybody. I had to go somewhere yesterday.

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****- **[The Forest]

As he goes into the room, he first opened the door. Behind the door there was a weapon storage revealed. His gauntlets were there, and his lance, his primary weapon, was also there.

"My weapons... so they're here." Leon sighed in relief. He picks up his lance and unsummoned it. And with his gauntlets, he wore it instead.

Leon goes into a very long stairway. To make it less-consuming to go downstairs to the first floor, he instead slides down the stairway and eventually made it into the first floor. He goes outside to explore and wander around Aernas, including fighting dangerous enemies out there. Before he goes outside, he then remembered his fur jacket. He found it next to the door. He wore it and opened the door as he goes outside to begin.

Outside, there was a forest, likely the Forest of Life in front of his sight, and also it's trees surrounding the high tower. Leon goes forward and go into the forest. He then encountered a green Gashimon. Leon then charged at the Gashimon and charged energy all over his body as he jumped.

"Lion Ground Spikes!" Leon shouted as he landed at the Gashimon and his fist punching it's head. Then spikes come out of the ground and killed the Gashimon. But then when it's blood came out, there was something that also came out. It was poison. Leon then backs away from it's body.

Leon realized that the Forest of Life was very wide. He had to go walk more just straight forward to make it out there. He continued walking until he saw someone crying for help. Leon overheard that voice for help. Leon exactly knew what to do and followed the voice.

* * *

Well, I guess that's all. Next chapter will come tomorrow, I promise. I won't be late for a day this time. Also keep reviewing, okay..


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Companion

Sorry for being late again, I am a really busy guy so... yeah.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **- [A New Companion]

Leon followed the voice. He saw a hooded man with his face completely covered, and a boy who was tied up by a rope on the tree. Leon then quietly hided himself and summoned his lance and removed his gauntlets. Then he stood up and charged at the hooded man.

The hooded man dodged his attack. Leon looked at him and the hooded man pulled up his sleeve, revealing a white hand.

**"**Fight me. Fist to fist!**"** The hooded man shouted with his voice echoing. His voice sounded evil-like and deep.

**"**So you want to fight fist to fist? Very well then.**" **Leon then unsummoned his lance and wore his gauntlets again. Leon charged with his fist at the hooded man and the hooded man dodged his attack again. The hooded man then also charges at Leon with his fist and sends him to the ground. The hooded man then landed and then tried to carry Leon, but Leon disappeared with smoke.

Leon moved to an area without smoke and Leon charged his ki. Leon's gauntlets then began to glow very bright. Leon then charged at the hooded man. Leon finally punched him and the hooded man lied down. He slowly then helps himself up, but Leon his leg on the hooded man's chest and attempted to remove his hood. As Leon removed his hood, the body disappeared with the coat with the hood left in the ground. Leon picked it up and threw it away and it fell slowly as gravity takes it down.

Leon then looked at the boy and goes near to him. He untied him up and he was freed. The boy then looked at Leon.

**"**Hey... thanks for saving me, random guy.**" **The boy said.

**"**Eh, I'm not just any "random guy". My name is Leon. Anyway, what's yours?**"**

**"**My... my name's Kira.**" **The boy, who his name was revealed to be, according to him, Kira, replied Leon's question.

**"**Oh, so that's your name. Anyway, I'll take you home kid.**"** Leon said.

**"**Mr. Leon, I have no home, sorry... But can I please go with you?" Kira begged Leon. Leon didn't say anything. Instead, he nodded. Kira smiled a bit and followed Leon.

As Leon was about to continue his journey, more monsters approached, most of them looking at Kira.

"Stay back Kira. I'll handle these creatures..." Leon said to Kira.

* * *

Next chapter I will have more details about Leon's and Kira's history, and more. I'll also make the next chapter long this time.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Secret

I came back from a pretty long vacation. Sorry for keeping you waiting for SO long...  
I'm seriously sorry. Good thing I improved my english so you people would understand my text more. Here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 3** - [The Secret]

Leon then ran up to the monster with his lance and slashed the monster repeatedly. Just after he killed the monster, another monster that has a gigantic size attacked Leon with it's claws on his cheek.  
"Agh...!" Leon said as he got a cross-shaped scar on his cheek. It bleeds and Kira called Leon's name.

"That monster is so huge..." Leon said quietly to himself. He then jumped high enough to reach the monster's head and landed on the monster's head with his lance stabbing the head, and he slides down the monster while his lance cuts through the monster's body. Before he reaches the tail of the monster, he jumps away from it and backs away a little. The monster then fell down.

Leon then looked at Kira. He watched Leon when he battled the two monsters and was amazed by him. He left a smile on his face. Leon then smiled back.  
"Alright, come with me. We're going to my home." Leon sighed and placed his hand on Kira's shoulder.

Kira nodded and followed Leon home.

"Hope there's no more monsters around us. But they are still many more monsters in this huge, wide forest." Leon said as he looked around.

Kira then looked up at Leon. He ran up to him while he was walking and held his arm. "Can you give me plenty of snacks? I'm hungry." Leon sighed and agreed.  
"It's going to be hard to keep this boy alive all by myself..." Kira thought. "I should probably train him."

Leon then finally sees the open field where the tower is. "Follow me." Leon then rushes to the door and opens it. He then gets his door keys at his pocket and unlocked the door. He then pulled the doors and closed them. Kira was fascinated by the inside design of Kira's home tower, but as he see the long stairs, he looks disappointed.

"Why are your stairs so long and your tower has so many doors? It's dizzy." Kira then walked around. Leon sighed. "I did not even build this tower and I did not even said to the constructers to make me a tower as my house." Leon facepalmed. "So stop complaning alright..." Leon then called Kira's name.

"Follow me up." Leon said. "Ugh... stairs..." Kira looked down.

Kira followed Leon go upstairs until they reach a large door with a Lion sign on it.

"This is my, um, bedroom." Leon scratched his head and then opened the door and closed it after both Kira and Leon got inside. It was cold inside Leon's room.

"So cold... I need a blanket." Kira said and Leon nodded and gets him a blanket as he lied down on the bed. "Not on my bed." Leon crossed his eyes. "There's your bed."  
Leon pointed to another bed that has the similar design and size as Kira's.

"Would you like to... hear a story and stuff?" Leon said as he sat down on his bed with his arms relaxed. He then looked to Kira and saw Kira nod. "Alright, listen carefully if you like to hear all of it, eh."

"My mother... she was, well, a goddess. She was the goddess of life, and nature. Her name was Gaia. My father... was then the god of Destruction." Leon said.  
"They were both very powerful." Leon continued. "When they both left me at the age of.. well when I was around your's..." Leon looked up. "I was forced to take care of myself. Some people built me a house. At that time, I kept thinking about towers. And I followed my mind. And that house is this tower now." Leon continued.

"When I was at the age of 14, I planned to begin a journey." Leon sighed. "So I did, when I just became 15, because... I wanted to see the outside world. I wanted to help people but I don't know why I want to." Leon said. "Oh, and I forgot. I'm 17 now."

"Come on tell me more." Kira said. Leon nodded.

Leon then talks more of his story and a flashback begins...


End file.
